This invention relates generally to a connector means for electrically connecting to a coaxial cable and more specifically the invention relates to a connector comprising contact means for tapping into the braid and also into the center connector of a coaxial cable at selected points along the length of such cable, and removable from said cable without massive disturbance of the impedance characteristics of the cable.
There are presently available several structures adapted to make connection with a coaxial cable along the length thereof by making separate connections to the insulative braid and the internal center conductor. Most of these prior art connectors employ one or more pins which penetrate into the braid and relies on the resiliency of the braid to maintain the electrical connection. The connection to the center conductor of the coaxial cable is effected with a probe which penetrates through the cable and has its pointed end press against the cable center conductor. In both the braid connection and the center conductor probe the electrical connection is subject to deterioration due to several causes. Such causes include creep of the metal, such as the braid and the center conductor, away from the connections made thereto, and also corrosion of the contacting surfaces by moisture and other corrosive effects in the atmosphere which can penetrate between the contact connections and the braid and the center conductor of the cable because of insufficient force between such connections.